Vengeance
by Victoria Kathleen Wright
Summary: Honestly, the kind of accusations being thrown about right now should've driven the Sorting Hat crazy. Written for BillaRayne's GryffSlythPuffleClaw Challenge on the DG Forum.


**Disclaimer: Don't own it.**

**Written for BillaRayne's GryffSlythPuffleClaw Challenge on the DG Forum. That's a mouthful.**

**Vengeance**

* * *

><p>Ginny Weasley stormed out of the Hogwarts Library one sunny afternoon, her head held high, a frown marring her usually cheery face, and her scarlet hair and dark cloak billowing out behind her.<p>

She just_ knew _that he knew that she'd been sitting right behind him the whole freaking time.

It was all a plan to set that time bomb known as Ginevra Molly Weasley off. Oh, she just _knew_ it was.

The stupid, sarcastic, albino, hypocritical _idiot _was going to pay...

Oh, Draco Malfoy wouldn't know what hit him tomorrow!

* * *

><p>A freckled redhead grinned, not realizing that she looked like some sort of maniacal loon from the psychiatric wards at St. Mungo's, while hiding herself around a hallway bend.<p>

Unfortunately for her, however, a blond Head Boy _did _notice and gave a long-suffering sigh, turning on his heel and striding in the opposte direction from the psychotic wench who was dedicated towards becoming the bane of existence.

All _day_ she'd been pestering him with irritating and provoking questions that led to the following types of conversations:

"Malfoy."

"What, Weasley? Finally got bored of avoiding me?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Come on, you can't seriously be mad about me saying tha-"

"No, _of course _it's not that, Malfoy. I was just wondering what you were doing hiding in the library."

"_Hiding? _From _what_, exactly, was I hiding from?"

"Why, from McGonagall, of course. Who else would've eaten Trevor?"

"Listen here, Weasley, Malfoys do _not _hide. Or eat toads, for that matter... Don't look at me like that! I just kidnapped the toad- it went missing a while after, and I have _no idea _how bite marks got onto its leg. Go interview Crabbe, for Merlin's sake!"

"Oh, I will- but that's not my point."

"Then what is? To kill me with anticipation?"

"Don't get sarcastic on me, now. I'm simply pointing out that while hiding cowardly may be an extremely Slytherin trait, why would you choose to go to the library instead of the dungeons, eh?"

"What?"

"I'm saying that only Hermione and Ravenclaws consider the library their dear sanctuary, you kn-"

"Oh, so it _is _about that! I'll have you know, my demented Red, that I do _not _have any association whatsoever with Ravenclaws."

"Uh-huh. Imagine that. Draco Malfoy, the pride of Slytherin, with Ravenclaw, Gyffindor, and Hufflepuff tendencies."

"_GRYFFINDOR AND HUFFLEPUFF?"_

"Why, yes. Haven't you noticed?"

A pause.

"Are you sure, Freckles, that you haven't been sniffing ink or anything of the sort?"

"Yes, I'm quite _sure_, Ferret, now answer the question!"

"Haven't I noticed _what?_"

"That you could have been in Gryffindor."

"Such blasphemy."

"It is _not!_ Remember that time when Luna was about to fall into the Great Lake while wearing those mirror glasses of hers? _You _were the one who saved her."

"I levitated her. By her ankle."

"Well, yes, it was extremely rude. But the fact remains that she'd be in the Giant Squid's digestive system if it weren't for you."

"Weasley, when showing a girl's knickers off in the air becomes the definition of a hero, I'll be glad to give Potter a run for his money."

"... "

"Didn't you say Hufflepuff as well?"

"...I did."

"So my dear Weaslette, how am I a Puffe?"

"Stop calling them that! It's degrading."

"You've called them that."

"It was an accident! You swore never to mention that again!"

"Why? Would it prove that the Gryffindor Princess isn't as Gryffindorian as everybody thinks?"

"... Gryffindorian is not a word."

"Oh, yes, avoid the question, will you?"

"It's not like you haven't already stated it for everyone..."

"Seriously! How can you be mad at me for telling Nott that you had some decidedly Slyth qualities?"

"Because you didn't tell Nott! You pretty much _announced _it for everyone in that crowded library to hear!"

"Good Merlin, Red, calm down."

At this Weasley seemed to freeze up, and Draco couldn't help but notice that when her mouth wasn't moving annoyingly, it actually proved to be really quite pretty pouty lips. And while her eyes may be glowing with fury, they looked absolutely magical with that dark wooden brown...

"_Calm down? CALM DOWN? _You, Malfoy, should look out, because I will prove you a Puffle, once and for all!" And then she stalked away.

Wait.

She said Puffle again, didn't she?

* * *

><p>And so that was how, three hours later, Draco found himself walking down the third-floor corridor, the same one he had seen a crazy redhead haunting not five minutes before.<p>

He wondered what she had in store for him, as the corridor seemed completely empty and deserted- nevertheless, he kept a wary eye outfor anything potentially dangerous.

Towads the end of it he saw something glinting in the dusty sunlight pouring through a window. After a moment of hesitation, Draco decided he could take whatever Ginny mey have planted.

Leaning down as to get a better look, he saw a small necklace inscribed with the small word Ginevra.

At that moment, Draco couldn't help but marvel at how beautiful the shining gold (but obviously not real) bracelet was in the midst of the sparkling sunlight surrrounding it.

And how much more gorgeous it would look on a certain freckled wrist.

He'd scarcely picked it up when owner of said wrist and bracelet jumped out from around that same corner and squealed.

"What?" Draco asked, unable to stop a smile from playing around his lips.

She didn't answer; she simply stared at him expectantly.

Suddenly feeling very self-conscious, Draco held out the bracelet to her. "I found your brac-"

"AHA!"

"What?" Draco asked once again, now feeling irritated.

"You're a _Hufflepuff!_" She screeched.

Draco heaved a sigh. "Do tell. How am I a Hufflepuff, Weasley?"

She blinked at him, the triumphant expression slipping from her face to be replaced by one of bemusement. "You know, because they're particularly good finders." This was said in the manner of it being common knowledge.

Draco snorted. He wasn't even going to get into that, not now. With a flick of his wand, the bracelet vanished from his hand and onto hers.

"Did I find it now?"

Now _she _was the one looking confused. "Well, yes, I mea-"

"Prove it." He cut her off, rather smugly at that.

Her eyes widened with realization. "Dammit!"

"And you worked so hard, too." Draco drawled lazily.

"Yes, I did! And you know something el-"

He grabbed her, clasped a hand over her mouth, and dragged her along behind him, muttering something anout finding better uses for that mouth of hers.

That time bomb known as Ginny Weasley silently glared at her stupid, sarcastic, albino, hypocritcal, idiotic boyfriend.

* * *

><p><strong><em>The GryffSlythPuffleClaw Challenge<em>.**

**Guidlines/Requirements:**Ginny makes an effort to point out (to him) not only Draco's Slytherin qualities, but also any and all Gryff, Puffle and Ravenclaw qualities he reveals. Her motives for this could be revenge for Draco identifying some not so flattering Syltherin qualities Ginny has, or just because she wants Draco to get off his Slytherin high horse, it's up to you. They don't have to even be friends, but would be awesome if it hinted at a future coupling.

**Bonus Points:**

- The word Puffle is an inside joke of Draco and Ginny's.

- If Ginny finds strong Gryffindor and Ravenclaw traits. Draco refuses to acknowledge them.

- Ginny fails to find a any Hufflepuff traits, and resorts to calling him a Puffle after he finds something on the floor.

- Mega bonus points if this line follows: "You know, because they're good at finding things."

- Sabotage of any kind.

**Length:** Erm, lets say up to 5000 words.

**Rating:** Any.

**Deadline: **14th October, midnight your time.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW!<strong>

**Love, **

**Toria**


End file.
